This invention is a trailer designed to carry at least one child, which can be attached to a stroller and/or a handle and which is fitted with a chassis with at least one wheel, a frame and an attachment assembly for attaching the trailer to the stroller.
Trailers designed to carry at least one child which are attached to strollers or baby carriages are already a familiar sight to most people. European patent application EP 0 911 251 A1, for example, refers to such a trailer.
This is a stroller trailer, which can be mounted on a stroller and which is fitted with a platform to which a chassis with two wheels is attached together with a coupling device for connecting the trailer to a stroller wheel axle. A child is able to travel with the stroller while standing on this platform.
The platform of the stroller trailer is not suitable for sitting on due to the restricted size and the low seated position. The trailer with platform is pulled behind the stroller, being attached centrally. The seated position would be advantageous compared to the standing position as the child could then be carried without becoming tired. In addition, there is less risk of a child in the seated position falling off the trailer and injuring itself.
The trailer makes it more difficult to maneuver the stroller as the trailer and platform intrude into the leg space of the person pushing the stroller, both with and without a child, making walking more difficult.